Comodidad
by Taiga-sama
Summary: El sonrojo volvió a el rostro de la jovencita…era más que claro que Ikuto estaría metido en su casa de por vida haciéndole proposiciones indecorosas, ¿lo peor de todo?...Que ella no se negaba ni le molestaba nada de eso, porque la comodidad y confort est.


**Negación: **Shugo Chara no es de mí propiedad…solo soy autora de esta historia.

**Sinopsis:** El sonrojo volvió a el rostro de la jovencita…era más que claro que Ikuto estaría metido en su casa de por vida haciéndole proposiciones indecorosas, ¿lo peor de todo?...Que ella no se negaba ni le molestaba nada de eso, porque la comodidad y confort estaban junto a ese hombre pervertido.

**Pareja:** Amuto.

"**Comodidad"**

-Largo.-Su semblante era frio y por demás molesto.-Largo.-Volvía a repetir por segunda y última vez, frunció su ceño y tomo el objeto más cerca a su mano, una pesada y vieja enciclopedia, tomo impulso y arrojo tremendo libro, fallo.

Una vena creciendo

-Amu-Chan, tengo hambre, tráeme algo de comer.-Se quejaba Ikuto.-Y no olvides algo de leche para digerir bien la comida.

Dos venas creciendo.

-! Largo de aquí maldito pervertido ¡.-su ceño estaba fruncido, sus manos en puño y sus mejillas…sonrojadas…un momento ¿Sonrojadas?, maldición, aunque no le gustase admitirlo el que aquel gato callejero estuviese en su cuarto y en su cama era algo demasiado para una mujer inocente y casta de tan solo 18 años.

Tres venas creciendo.

-Pero hace frio, dime ¿Quieres que este tentador y sexy cuerpo muera de hipotermia? .-Había cosas que por moral y decencia no debían hacerse, una de ellas era abrir los dos primeros botones y provocar una hemorragia nasal masiva en una joven.

Cuatro venas creciendo.

-P-pero solo por un rato, tomas tu maldita leche y te largas.- Desvió su mirada, como si esa sola acción bastase para desparecer toda la vergüenza e su rostro.

-Sabes…- Pauso un momento el joven, para ver las reacciones de la jovencita.-Yo podría darte calor.-Una sonrisa un tanto lasciva y engreída adorno su varonil rostro.

Cinco venas creciendo.

Dio unos pasos para alejarse de Ikuto, pero la puerta le impidió dejar más distancia.

-¿Por qué tienes que estar aquí?, tú tienes ese enorme y lujosa suite, seguramente una supermodelo llena de curvas te está esperando para hacer e-esa.-El rojo en sus mejillas se volvió más intenso.

-Em.-El gatito pervertido analizo un poco la situación, sacó del bolsillo su celular y como con la velocidad de la luz marcó un número, coloco el aparato en su oído y espero hasta que alguien contestase del otro lado.- ¿Monique?...no llegara hoy, será mejor que salgas de mi apartamento o mandare a los de seguridad a que te saquen y ya no nos volveremos a ver nunca más.-Su tono voz cambio drásticamente a uno frio y sin corazón, no por nada era dueño de una de las empresas más exitosas del mundo.- Ya esta, ¿Contenta?, espero que me des un lugar como para dormir.

-¿Q-que?.-Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y antes de que siquiera pudiera reaccionar, Ikuto la había acorralado contra la puerta, como muchas otras veces.

Seis venas Creciendo…y la presión se libero a través de su nariz.

* * *

-Lo siento.-Aquel pañuelo que antes era blanco ahora estaba teñido de un rojo casi negro.

-Descuida, de todos modos tenía pensado tirar esta camisa.-Acerco el vaso de leche a su labios y bebió un poco de aquel liquido.-¿Sabes porque siempre vengo aquí?

-¿Eh?.-Lo miro un tanto desconcertada por ese comentario.

-Porque estar aquí me da paz y comodidad, sin olvidar que sin importa que tú siempre me recibirás aunque al principio sea de malas.

Amu sonrió y coloco su amo encima de la del joven.

Ikuto la miro y después sonrió un tanto macabro.

-La otra razón es porque…mi comodidad solo se encuentra encima de ti.-Se acerco hasta tumbar a la joven en el piso y colocarse en una posición muy sugerente.

El sonrojo volvió a el rostro de la jovencita…era más que claro que Ikuto estaría metido en su casa de por vida haciéndole proposiciones indecorosas, ¿lo peor de todo?...Que ella no se negaba ni le molestaba nada de eso, porque la comodidad y confort estaban junto a ese hombre pervertido.

* * *

**N⁄A: **Konichiwa…estoy tratando de ponerme al corriente con fanfics…

Y, ¿Qué les pareció?... ¿Cual es lugar de comodidad en este mundo?...

El mío es una habitación con todos mis Bishounen favoritos…


End file.
